


Angelic Demons

by Whovianimeniac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Interspecies Relationship(s), Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianimeniac/pseuds/Whovianimeniac
Summary: Angelina and Damon are the first angel and demon to ever have a child. When they are banished from their world their child is taken from them and raised in the castle. This is the story of an Angelic Demon.





	Angelic Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story I have been working on for a long time.... I hope you like it.

The chirping of birds was lightly filling the air of this warm and perfect day, clouds lining the ground. This day was like every day, pure heaven.

Damon hated it. He sat calmly on a bench, his eyes grazing over every angel that passed. He was the only demon here. 

Most demons would not have been able to stand the perfectness of heaven, and he only withstood it because something more important than his comfort was on the line if he didn't stay.

Damon rose from the bench, walking away cautiously, constantly checking behind him to make certain that nobody was following him. He kept this up until he finally reached the place he called home.

It was not a grand home, but it was a beautiful one. The outside appeared to be the very ideal of a family home, with white walls and a deep chocolate brown roof. The outside was surrounded by a lovely garden with flowers of every shade and a large yard for a child to run around and play in. Damon was not yet accustomed to such niceness.

He walked inside silently, making his way down a bare white hallway. At the end of the long hallway was a beautiful pair of doors. One door was carved black with demons, calling to the angels to come and join them, and on the other door was the angels, smiling at the demons but staying far away. He had always despised that portrait of the relationship between angels and demons.

Damon opened the door and peeked inside. Inside was an angel. Her name was Angelina. She looked young, like a teenager but he knew that she was actually hundreds of years old. She was cradling a baby gently to her chest. He could hear her sing a wordless song and he smiled, this was the woman he loved.

He walked over and she turned around, quickly raising an arm to protect her child before she saw him and smiled. She laid her child into the bed, walking over to the tall demon and embracing him happily. She wrapped her wings close as he returned the loving gesture, tangling her halo in his long twisting horns. 

The two stood like this for what felt like hours before they finally released each other smiling bashful smiles. 

Sadly their happyness did not last long. They heard the sound of people rushing through their front door and into the long hallway and they jumped into action. Damon rushed to the rooms door and tried blocking it with his body while Angelina ran to the bed, wrapping the baby child up in a blanket and hushing the child she ran to help Damon but it was too late. 

The door was bashed in sending Damon flying halfway across the room as armed soldiers poured into the room, seizing the arms of Angelina-who had been about to run to help her lover-and tying up Damon, who was knocked out cold.

Angelina cried out, tears streaming down her face as she tried to reach her wounded lover. She was escorted out of the room, kicking her legs and screaming as her hands were tied behind her back. Damon was brought out as well.

From out of the raid of blue armored soldiers came one soldier in gold armor who was obviously different to the rest. The other soldiers bowed to him as he approached the bed, having seen an oddly moving bundle. He reached for the bundle and picked it up, looking down at it in shock.

Within the bundle was a baby. A baby with devil horns and angel wings.

Heaven's first cross-breed.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen me write some of this story on Quotev. Sorry if it is short and the grammar is bad... I write this alone...


End file.
